


The Hibiki Sisters

by AngelPhoenix919



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: AU Symphogear, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPhoenix919/pseuds/AngelPhoenix919
Summary: Hibiki wants to meet the other version of herself that Miku once helped. Deciding to give in, Miku agrees to go meet them in the parallel world and the two sisters will finally meet. However, everyone has their own set of problems no matter the world and sometimes relics of the past don't fade away so easily.(Note: This fanfiction is set after AXZ in the normal world and after the Alter Hibiki event in the other world. XV isn't factored into this since I started writing it before XV started airing so stuff that happens in XV wont be part of this.)





	1. Beginning

The two girls sat on either side of the table in the lower level of their room, chatting away about nothing important until one of them spoke up.

"So is it true?"

"What?" Miku said responding to Hibiki's sudden question.

"That there were another me and you in the other world." 

Looking at Hibiki's excited expression Miku could only see this conversation going one way, even so, she decided to ask the question anyway. "Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned narrowing her eyes slightly waiting for her expected response.

And sure enough, as if the news turned a switch in Hibiki she shot up and leaning over the table they were talking at. "Then we've gotta go visit them!" Hibiki said not hesitating at the prospect of meeting another version of herself.

Knowing Hibiki, Miku already prepared for this situation pulling out her phone to show Hibiki something. "I thought you might say that so I kept my other self's phone number."

That bit of information confused Hibiki as she sat back down looking slightly puzzled. "Do they really make smartphones that can connect to other worlds?" Hibiki asked putting her finger on the side of her cheek.

Bursting out into a giggle. "That's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Miku responded, continuing to giggle at her question finding it too amusing not to laugh at.

Unable to withstand Miku's laughing face Hibiki began to blush slightly covering the side of her cheeks in a faint red. "It's not that funny." She said pouting her cheeks to hide her embarrassment.

Noticing she laughed too much. "Sorry it's just you're such a ditz I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not a ditz I'm just...." Hibiki started before stopping to think for a second finding the right word. After a few seconds of pondering it seems she finally found her answer. "I'm just a phila....philo.......philasophac person." Hibiki said stuttering multiples times trying to pronounce the word.

"Do you mean philosophical?" Miku asked questioning Hibiki's inability to say the word.

"Yeah, that!" Hibiki replied with her arms to her side, almost as if she'd just announced something she's proud of.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah, it's like a person who," Once again stopping to think up an answer. "who's energic?" she continued sounding unconfident in her answer.

Unable to hold back anymore Miku burst out laughing at the scene before her. It would seem in Hibiki's attempt to defend herself it backfired and proved the point. "You really are cute aren't you Hibiki?" Miku said with the utmost fondness, which was clear enough to make Hibiki's blush to deepen.

"W-w-what are you saying? You're cuter!" Stuttering her words again.

Finding her flailing amusing "Oh, how could I be cuter when you're showing me that adorable face." Miku said pointing out Hibiki's blushing.

Hibiki could be compared to a tomato at this point. With all the compliments coming her way from the person she cares about most, of course, she'd be happy. What made it harder to resist was the warm smile Miku had been showing her the entire time. Flustered and confused as usual Hibiki was left completely defenseless when it came to Miku. 

Hibiki was good at most things as all she needed to do was put effort into it, she was of course well known for her energeticness and willpower. However, Miku quickly realized as the two got closer that romance wasn't one of her strong points. She quickly used this to her advantage to tease Hibiki now and then as she is now.

Miku was always attracted to Hibiki's cheerful personality, but the first time she saw Hibiki's embarrassed face her possessive and slightly sadistic side took over making her want to see it more, because of that Hibiki's had to pay the price. After the events of Hibiki possessing the divine power, Miku made it her policy to get more assertive as their relationship wasn't progressing anywhere anytime soon. This teasing hobby of her's was just one of the many ways Miku tries to dominate Hibiki. Of course, she never mentioned this to the girl in question though.

Noticing they lost track of the original goal Hibiki recomposed herself. "So back to what we were talking about can you actually call the other you with that phone?"

"Yes I can, however, I can only do it at the base since the Gjallarhorn is there to send the message. It's not as convenient as you think." Miku explained to Hibiki.

"But that's still amazing! You can talk to your other self as long as you're at the base." 

Looking at Hibiki's excitement returning Miku came up with an idea. "Want me to call her next time we're on base to ask whether we can meet up?" Miku asked knowing full well what kind of response she'd get.

"DEFINITELY!!" Hibiki shouted out immediately to Miku's question.

Smiling at her prediction being right. "Ok, then I'll come with you tomorrow. You're scheduled to go back for training right?"

"Yeah, just for a little bit though to test some new techniques with Chris and Tsubasa."

Confirming it was fine to come along Miku put her phone away in the bag next to her. However just as she put it away something caught her attention. "Hibiki when was the last time you took a shower?" Miku asked looking at the state of her roommate's hair.

Hibiki stiffened at the question. "Ah.......you see about that." She responded before looking away nervously. "We've had a lot of missions lately so I've been quite busy and all," Feeling Miku's stare on the side of her face she decided to continue her fruitless struggle. "You know how soldiers say there are certain luxuries that can be skipped to be more efficient with your time,"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Miku's stare only intensifying the more Hibiki continued.

"And because of that, I may or may not have had the chance to go in the shower since our last set of missions." Hibiki finished, slowly turning towards Miku waiting for a negative response.

"When did they start?" Miku asked looking straight into Hibiki's eyes.

Not wanting to answer that question Hibiki looked away again and left a few seconds pause before finally answering. 

"....k ago." Answering in the lowest tone she could.

"What was that ?"

"A week ago." Hibiki said hesitantly.

Already expecting this type of answer Miku jumped up from her seat in a similar manner Hibiki did before and stormed over to the girl. Grabbing her by the arms she pulled her roommate up and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Wait wait wait, I can walk myself!" Hibiki said letting out a cry for help like a cat would when it was getting forced to go near water.

"We're getting you cleaned! I'm not sleeping next to a girl who hasn't washed her sweaty hair in a week." Miku bluntly said stating her intentions.

"But I read in a magazine that some girls like the smell of sweat." Hibiki blurted out trying to justify her current state. Which obviously didn't work as Miku just dragged her into the bathroom quicker. 

For the next 30 minutes, all Hibiki could do is close her eyes as Miku had her way with Hibiki's body washing out all the dirt and grease. 

\---------------------------------------

"I feel enlightened." Was the first thing Hibiki said after coming out of the bathroom, commenting on her new-found cleanness.

Miku admiring her handy work brushed Hibiki's hair a little with her hand making sure it was alright. "Finally you look presentable again." Nodding her head with a smile.

"I thought I wasn't that bad." 

Finding that response unsatisfying Miku placed her hand on Hibiki's shoulder from behind. "Hibiki, you weren't planning to not take a bath at all tonight were you?" Miku asked her with a shadowed face.

The innocent smile Hibiki was previously admiring quickly made her well-aware there was always something scarier than noise. "No No No of course not, I wouldn't do that!" Hibiki exclaimed trying to defend herself from danger, once again not being able to look Miku in the eyes.

Staring at her for a few more seconds Miku decided it was a good enough response. "Well as long as we're clear," She said before catching a glimpse of the clock on their draw. Looking at the time, 10:30 pm. Miku immediately remembered the time Hibiki told her the training started. "Ok let's go to bed, it's getting late and we need to get up early if you're arriving on time for your practice." Miku continued reminding Hibiki of her duties.

"Yeah you're right, let's go to bed." Hibiki said while following Miku towards their bed.

Of course, Miku had planned for Hibiki to be a bit difficult to wake up so she decided to get her friend in bed earlier in the hopes of making the morning struggle easier. 

The two climbed the ladder to the top bunk to get in bed with Miku deciding to indulge herself holding Hibiki in her arms. Of course, she just wanted to hug her but the other reason was to bask in the shampoo she used to clean Hibiki.

Hibiki realizing this decided to comment. "You're quite the strategist." she remarked with a giggle.

"Goodnight." Miku said while smiling, ending the conversation so the two could finally sleep.

\--------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaah sleep is the best." Hibiki said while stretching her arms upwards.

"Agreed, it's quite comfortable with a dakimakura." 

Confused by her comment. "Dakimakura, did we have such a thing?"

Miku sighed deciding to just accept Hibiki's answer as her usual denseness. "Hibiki you never change do you?" She said smiling all the while.

"What, I was just curious if we actually did have a dakimaku......ra," Hibiki said trailing off towards the end. After a brief second Hibiki's eyes temporarily widen at the realization of what she meant. Narrowing her eyes in an unamused fashion Hibiki turned to look down at Miku still lying sideways in the covers next to her. 

"Did you finally get the answer?" Miku asked playfully.

"It's me isn't it?" Hibiki said pointing to herself.

Doing something slightly out of character, lifting herself into a sitting position, Miku started clapping at her correct answer. "Correct, good girl." Miku said followed by her patting Hibiki's head. Hibiki could compare this situation to a person complimenting a dog that just got the stick they threw.

"Why do I get the feeling you're making fun of me?" Hibiki asked narrowing her eyes further.

"Don't worry I'm not, I'll stop teasing you now," Unable to stop a brief chuckle, Miku continued patting her head for a few more seconds. "Hmm Hmm, your hair really is the best to touch." Miku stated as if she'd already tried it on others.

Hibiki thought to herself that Miku once again had that motherly vibe going on. It was situations like this that made it clear that Miku was one of the mothers of the group. If Maria was the mother to Kirika and Shirabe then Miku would be the mother of the rest. Well, Miku obviously wouldn't allow that to be her status in Hibiki's eyes. That's why Miku began getting more assertive to change Hibiki's perception of her. That and to just follow her desires.

"Well, let's get changed. You want to see them soon don't you?" Miku asked giving Hibiki some incentive to quickly get ready.

"Yeah." Responding to her question Hibiki jumped down off the top bunk and ran towards their drawers to get changed, her level of excitement was abundantly clear to Miku. Of course, Miku was also curious how she'd react to another version of herself as she'd never actually met the Miku from the other world. She was originally given her number in case of an emergency but it seems it'll be used for personal reasons or more so Hibiki's fun.

After getting changed the two packed the stuff they'd probably need with Miku packing the majority of it. She just packed the usual outing stuff, a change of clothes just in case they'd be staying in the other world, a small meal in case Hibiki suddenly got hungry and her purse and other general stuff they may need. The clothes were necessary because of course, it would be rude if they asked their counterparts for clothes right after meeting them. She knew they'd probably fit given they are technically the same person but she'd rather it not come to that so soon. She also packed some towels knowing Hibiki would break up a sweat after her training with Chris and Tsubasa.

"You ready to go then?" Miku asked Hibiki confirming she's ready.

"Yeah let's go." 

Grabbing hold of Miku's hand the two stepped out of their room and began their trek to the S.O.N.G HQ.

\-------------------------------------

"Kohinata, Tachibana, good morning." Tsubasa greeting the two upon their approach to the entrance of the training room. 

"Good morning Tsubasa-san," Miku replied while looking around. "Is Chris not here yet?".

"Hmm, you see I called her a minute ago and she didn't pick up. I'll try again now." The swordswoman replied as she pulled up her phone.

A few seconds went by as the sound of ringing filled the corridor. Then right on cue, Tsubasa let out a sound to signal the call went through. "Yukine where are you, the training is today." 

The only thing the other two could hear was a tired mumbling from Tsubasa's phone. Sighing once Tsubasa pressed the button to end the call and put down her phone to show that their conversation had ended. 

"It looks like Yukine has slept in so we'll just have to wait for her." Tsubasa said informing them of their situation.

"That's fine we can wait for Chris-chan for as long as needed." Hibiki exerted with a big smile over her face.

"Yes I'm happy to wait as well." Miku said smiling with Hibiki.

"Well if it's fine with you two then why don't we just sit in the cafeteria and wait for her there?" Tsubasa suggested not wanting to have them stand there for a long period. 

"Cafeteria." Hibiki repeated with a slight smile.

"You're not eating we've already had breakfast." 

"Ehhhhh!" Hibiki complained.

"No food for now." Miku said holding one finger up.

Tsubasa immediately saw the comparison that Miku looked like she was telling off a puppy.

Deciding to just give in Hibiki nodded her head and the two followed Tsubasa to the cafeteria.

\------------------------------

Having arrived at the cafeteria the three sat down at the end of one of the long rectangular tables and started having conversations to pass the time.

"But it's great to see you this eager for training. To arrive 40 minutes early, that's earlier than you usually get here." Tsubasa said sounding happy to see her first comrade since losing Kanade so eager to train her body.

Miku not wanting to burst her happiness remained silent for a second before Hibiki did it for her.

"Emm, that's not exactly why I'm so early." Hibiki said finding it awkward to tell her the truth after seeing Tsubasa's enthusiasm.

Sighing Miku decided to help her out. "Tsubasa it's not what you think," Getting a confused reaction from Tsubasa she decided to continue. "She's just excited to go the parallel world to meet the other version of herself." 

"She wants to meet the other version of herself?" Tsubasa repeated confused about why she's want to do such a thing.

"But wouldn't it be cool to have another you?" Hibiki asked in response to Tsubasa's confusion.

"I can see what you mean. Training with myself would be a great help in becoming stronger, quite literally overcoming one's self." She said giving a very Tsubasa like response.

"Even better you could give the other your clothes and see whether they look good. It's like having a mirror at all times." 

Hibiki's comment caused a slight reaction from Miku who cringed internally at the word mirror. Aftercall Miku's old Symphogear, the Shenshoujin, was technically classed as a mirror and she'd rather not remember the time she was manipulated into fighting Hibiki.

Hibiki continuing with her range of ideas. "Wait, if there's two of me does that mean that we'd run out of food twice as fast!?" Hibiki exclaimed at the prospect of her precious rice disappearing before her eyes. "NOOOO, I couldn't handle that!!" 

Finding her internal conflict hilarious Miku decided to solve her troubles. "Don't worry Hibiki," Causing Hibiki to look over at Miku curious about what she meant. "If there's another Hibiki in that world then that means there's also another me. So if you think about it that means there's double the food as well." Miku explained in a manner Hibiki couldn't ignore.

"You're right!" Hibiki shouted out. "Then the food won't disappear." Hibiki continued with a gleam in her eyes.

 _Well, it would still disappear twice as fast but I won't mention that_ Miku thought to herself deciding to keep Hibiki optimistic.

"What's this idiot on about now?" A familiar voice interrupts their conversation.

They all turn towards the sound of the voice and the first person to comment was Hibiki shouting out their name. "Chris-chan!"

"Quiet down you idiot we're in the cafeteria and everyone can hear you!" She said trying to calm her down to no avail.

"But it's great to see you." Hibiki said unable to conceal her happiness.

Miku just watched the back and forth bittering between the two with a smile as they did their usual comedy routine. She always loved seeing them supposedly argue because she knew Chris appreciated Hibiki's friendship more than she let on. Looking at Tsubasa she could see she was also thinking the same thing. Tsubasa interjected deciding to join in.

"Come on Yukine she's just happy to see you. She is your friend after all."

Chris finding that comment embarrassing she started blushing unable to hide her happiness. It also didn't help that the person she was looking at had a big grin on her face. "L-lets just get to training already!" Chris exclaimed as she sped off out of the cafeteria.

"I guess that's our cue to go then." Tsubasa said following suit.

"I guess it is." Hibiki repeated with the grin still plastered over her face.

"I'll wait here for you to finish. We'll go the bridge to ask the commander after you're done."

"Got it." Hibiki answered with a big thumbs up as she left with Tsubasa. The two walked off to follow their long-gone third member as Miku waved them bye.

\--------------------------------------------

Hibiki slouched down with her arms on her legs as the sweat continued to drip down her face. "That was pretty intense, Chris-chan you didn't hold back." She said with another heavy pant.

"That's just because you've been slacking off lately."

"Slacking? I haven't been slacking."

"Well you're still doing your usual husband and wife routine," Chris said commenting on the scene she interrupted. "So what's this about two Miku's?" She asked.

"Me and Miku are going to meet the alter us from the other world." Hibiki answered after gaining some of her breath back.

"Why would you want to do that?" Chris said asking the same question as Tsubasa.

"Ah well, you see!" Hibiki began with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"NO, never mind I don't need to know!" Chris interrupted knowing this would end up going on for a while.

"Really, ok then."

Watching the two converse Tsubasa couldn't help but have the same train of thought as before. "You two really are close."

"No, we're not!" Chris said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"But you wouldn't have stopped Tachibana just now if you didn't have a good understanding of her personality." Tsubasa said trying to tease Chris a little.

"No its nothing like that. This idiot is just an open book that's all."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hibiki said with a smug attitude.

"What?" Chris asked responding to the sudden change in attitude.

"Fine, what am I thinking about right now then?" Hibiki questioned, testing Chris's statement.

Looking displeased Chris just stared at Hibiki for a few seconds before answering. "Rice."

"Haha, wrong ans......wait what?" Hibiki blurted out.

"She was right wasn't she?" Tsubasa asked with an amused smile.

Sagging her arms down in defeat Hibiki nodded her head.

"It's not that hard after all. You're either thinking about rice or Miku." Chris said explaining her answer.

"That's not true I think of other things, like food." 

"Rice is food idiot."

"Ahhhhhh!" Hibiki screamed out rubbing her hair trying her best to think something up.

Looking at her watch Tsubasa turned to Hibiki. "Tachibana, weren't you suppose to go straight back to Kohinata once we were done?"

"Ah....." Hibiki paused upon realizing she'd gotten so absorbed in the conversation she'd forgotten. "Ok, I've got to go bye!" Not leaving a second for them to reply before sprinting out of the training room to regroup back with Miku.

\------------------------

"Sorry, I'm late!" Hibiki said with her head down and her hands together apologizing while out of breath from sprinting.

"No it's alright I was just checking I had everything anyway," Holding up a cup in her hand "The tea here is also very nice." Miku added.

Finding this situation conflicting Hibiki narrowed her eyes. While she was sweating away during training and even rushed back worried she made her wait Miku was happy drinking tea. "It seems I didn't need to rush." She said sighing to herself.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Miku smiled, happy to see she's a priority to Hibiki. 

Putting her cup down "Shall we go to the bridge then?" Miku signaling to Hibiki she's done, getting a nod in response. The two-headed to see the commander of their unit and the man in charge of this base, Kazanari Genjiro.

\------------------------

"Master, I have a request!" Hibiki shouted out upon entering the bridge, holding her hand in the air as you would when asking the teacher a question.

The large man in a chair turned his head towards the girl. "Good to see you're so energetic as always. What can I do for you Hibiki-kun?" Genjiro asked still wearing his recognizable red shirt.

"I want to go out with myself!" 

Utter confusion. Genjiro couldn't say a word to the baffling confession Hibiki just made, all he could do was look at her with a confused stare. Tomosato and Fujitaka who were previously typing away on their consoles stopped baffled by what she just said. Just as Genjiro was about to question her to what she meant someone else entered the bridge behind Hibiki to explain just that.

"Hibiki that's going to confuse them if that's all say." 

"Hmm? But I'm not wrong." Hibiki said, her eyes following Miku as she walked onto the bridge to stand next to her.

Miku couldn't help but sigh for who knows how many times this morning. It would seem Hibiki's ditziness is getting worse.

"Was I supposed to say I want to go out with two Miku's then?" Hibiki replied unable to understand the right phrasing to such an obvious request.

"You're supposed to say we want to go visit the other world!" Miku said slightly raising her voice having had enough of beating around the bush. Of course, she was doing it in a slightly comedic way just like she would whenever would Hibiki forget her order of drink.

"Ah that's what you want," Genjiro said before continuing. "If that's the case there shouldn't be any problem as long as Hibiki takes her gear with her."

"Then let's go!" Hibiki said grabbing Miku's hand and practically dragging her to the Gjallarhorn almost tripping Miku up with the speed she was walking.

Unable to resist her Miku could only briefly get out a word of bye to Genjiro before getting pulled off the bridge. 

"I'll help them out." Tomosato briefly said as she hurried off to catch up to the two girls. 

Because of course they'd need someone to operate the Gjallarhorn but it seems that slipped over Hibiki's mind. With the two reaching the device it seems one of them realized this predicament.

"Hibiki do you know how to operate this thing?"

"Ah...." Hibiki paused in the same manner as always when she forgot something important.

"It's a good thing I followed you two," Tomosato said as she walked towards the two from behind, out of breath from the quick pace she was walking. Probably from the lack of physical movement she gets from sitting at a keyboard all day. "I'll operate it so you two just stand over there." Tomosato pointed to a location that was marked with a line over the floor.

The two followed her order and stood at the designated area. Holding each other's hand tightly Hibiki and Miku looked over towards Tomosato expectantly for the ready sign.

"Are you two ready?" Tomosato asked confirming she had the go-ahead.

"Yes ready when you are." Hibiki responded.

Hearing the pressing of a few buttons the machines started making noise with a bright light beginning to appear in their vision. All the two girls could see was a light slowly enveloping their entire vision as it spread over them. Unable to withstand the brightness the two closed their eyes tightly in preparation. They may have done this several times but jumping between worlds wasn't something you could simply get used to after all. 

After standing there for no longer than a few seconds the sound of the machines quieted and the two slowly opened their eyes. Only to be met with two very familiar figures, one with black hair and green eyes with a bow in her hair. The other figure was someone Hibiki knew extremely well with cream-colored hair that grew out to the sides and golden like eyes however was wearing an unfamiliar gray hoodie that contrasted against her bright-colored features. 

"It's nice to be able to finally you." The dark-haired figure said confirming Hibiki's suspicions. 

Looking between them and Miku beside her she could only blurt out one thing in her confusion.

"A SECOND ME AND MIKU!!"


	2. Meeting

Dumbstruck, Hibiki just stared at what she was seeing. She knew full well what she was getting into when she asked Miku to take her to meet the other versions of themselves, but to see them in person was another story.

"Miku there's another Miku!" Hibiki shouted pointing out the obvious.

"Indeed there is," She said with a giggle. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kohinata Miku." Miku introduced herself jokingly.

"The same to you, it's nice to finally be able to meet you. I'm also Kohinata Miku." Alter Miku returned her greeting deciding to play along.

The two Mikus giggled at each other, finding out their sense of humor was the same.

There was just one person in the room having trouble processing this. A girl in a gray hoodie with the hood down just silently stood near Alter Miku, occasionally shifting her glance between the two identical black haired girls. She couldn't say anything, she just stood there silently unable to muster up the courage to greet the girl who saved her life back in her darkest time.

Unaware of her, a gaze was looking her way analyzing her. Hibiki decided to speak up and to finally talk with her Alter self.

"Hi, I'm Tachibana Hibiki, nice to meet you," Hibiki said walking up to the silent girl.

However, all she got in return was a confused frown as if some stranger was trying to hit on her. Still deciding to remain silent she just stared at Hibiki, watching her every move and scanning the features of the person in front of her.

Hibiki seemed to be at a bit of a loss. "What's wrong with her, does she not like me?" Hibiki asked, looking over towards Alter Miku.

"No, she's just shy when it comes to meeting new people." Alter Miku replied.

"I'm not shy."

Turning her head at unnatural speed Hibiki grabbed her Alter's hands in her own, holding them up. "So you can speak!" She burst out.

Immediately regretting the fact she opened her mouth Alter Hibiki gave a conflicted expression, she cringed at the excitement that was bursting forth from the girl with the same face as her. It was understandable since she hadn't been excited for much, if anything, for years since the Kanade incident. It had only been a few months since she'd been saved by Miku so she still had the same attitude she had towards people who weren't Miku. So immediately having her handheld by some stranger, let alone her identical, left her unable to process it at all.

However, it only took a few seconds for her to yank the hands Hibiki had taken and moved a few steps back.

"AH did I do something wrong?!" Hibiki panicked as if she'd just let a wild animal escape, darting her eyes between Alter Hibiki and Miku.

"It's interesting to see how different they are even though they're the same person." Alter Miku said watching the two interact.

"I'm sure in time they'll become great friends." Miku said smiling at the two.

"Really, I think they'd be more like sisters."

Unable to handle being the subject of discussion between two people she loved, the hooded girl blushed, crossing her arms trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sure this isn't a great place to talk so why don't we head back to our room?" Alter Miku suggested.

"I'm fine with that. Is that fine with you two?" Miku asked looking at the two.

"Totally fine with me."

Not saying a word Alter Hibiki just nodded in response and the group exited the room the Gjallarhorn was in.

Just as they were walking down one of the corridors to the base the group came across a familiar face.

"Good evening Tsubasa-san." Alter Miku said greeting the idol as she walked down the corridor.

"Ah I see, your meeting was today, wasn't it?"

"Yes, please meet the other world versions of myself and Hibiki." Alter Miku said holding her hand out, directing Tsubasa's attention.

Bowing politely. "It's nice to meet you, or should I say it's nice to see you again." Miku said.

"It feels strange seeing you again. It's as if you never left with our world Kohinata around quite often."

"Is that so?" Miku asked turning towards her alter self.

"It's true, I come to the base more frequently as we've been trying to improve the communication between Hibiki and everyone at S.O.N.G." Alter Miku explained.

"Yes she was quite difficult to deal with at first," Tsubasa said remembering all the times she's been ignored in the first few months alone. "But after a few months, she's finally agreed to help us deal with Noise, not alone, but together," Tsubasa said smiling at the girl in question in which she just looked away, but Tsubasa knew she wasn't doing it because she disliked her.

"So are you guys just heading home then?" Tsubasa continued.

"We're planning to head back once we've told Genjiro-san that they've successfully arrived." Alter Miku answered.

"Well, he said something about going out so you'd better be quick."

"Really, I'd better go tell him then." Looking back at the two Hibiki's she came up with an idea. "Why don't you two meet us back in our room we'll catch up with you, right?" Alter Miku said signally to Miku to follow along.

Realizing what she was getting at Miku followed her lead. "Yeah, that'll be best. There's no need for all of us to go see him after all."

The thought of being left alone with this overly energetic person didn't seem to sit well with the hooded girl. But before she could speak out that same girl beat her to it.

"Yeah that's great, now I can have some bonding time with myself." Hibiki said with a grin on her face.

"Got it I'll head back then." Alter Hibiki said in her usual calm tone as she walked out of the submarine's door, not giving any time for Hibiki to join her.

"Hey wait!" Hibiki shouted as speed-walked out, chasing after her.

Smiling at each other the two Mikus started their walk to the bridge.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So your Hibiki is quite energetic."

"Yeah she's great isn't she?" Miku said, taking it as a compliment.

"So....are you two like......going out?" Alter Miku asked.

"Hmmm, she's definitely started thinking about me differently but I'm sure I'll have to keep pushing. Her denseness is as thick as tank armor after all. But I will penetrate it." She replied raising a small fist in determination.

"She does look that way from what I've seen."

"Is your Hibiki not the same?"

"No, she's actually really perceptive," She said before lowering her smile. "It's probably from how she's been judged for quite a while so she immediately suspicious of people, so she watches more than talks." Alter Miku continued with her tone becoming downcast.

Seeing her expression falter Miku looked worryingly over to her alter.

Realizing she'd turned the mood sour she waved her arms in front of her. "But don't get the wrong idea, that's in the past and Hibiki's here with me now."

Still slightly concerned over her sudden shift in tone Miku looked at her worryingly but decided to wait for now. "That's right, as long as she's around you can support her as much as she needs." Miku said attempting to raise her alter self's mood, which seemed to have worked as she began smiling again.

"Oh, the bridge is just up ahead." Alter Miku said pointing to the large door at the end of the corridor.

The large automatic door opened revealing to Miku rows of consoles and screens identical to the one in their world, along with some familiar faces working at them.

"Genjiro-san," Miku said gaining the man's attention. "I've just come to quickly tell you that they've arrived safely."

The large man turned towards the two and didn't even try to hide his amazement. It made sense since you'd think you were drunk if you saw two of the same people standing next to each other side by side. The only thing that told them apart was the clothes they were wearing, one with a short-sleeved purple top and white skirt and the other wearing a similar outfit but with a long-sleeved white top and dark cream skirt. Even without the fact they looked the same, it was easy to think of the two as twins with how similar their clothes were as well.

"I see, thank you for the report," Genjiro responded turning his gaze towards the new Miku. "It's been some time hasn't it, how have you been?"

"I've been well thank you. How's the cooperation with Hibiki going?" Miku asked, curious as to whether they've made progress since she'd last been here.

"Hmmm," Genjiro let out scratching his head, giving a weary smile. "Well it's better than before but as usual she's a tough nut to crack."

"I can imagine." Miku said with a chuckle.

"She's been coming to the base much more often and has worked on some joint mission with Tsubasa. However, she still refuses to stay for any longer than the missions require." Genjiro explained with a slight look of disappointment in his eyes. "I wish she'd trust us a bit more, but I guess only time can tell."

"I'm sure she appreciates all you're doing for her." Alter Miku said upon seeing his expression.

Genjiro smiled at the girl knowing well if Miku was the one saying that it must be true. "So what're your plans now then?"

"Let's see," Alter Miku responded putting a finger on her cheek. "Hibiki has already gone back to our room so we'll probably just head back." She answered.

Slightly worried about that plan Miku decided to speak up. "Do you have enough ingredients at home for dinner?"

"There should be enough for four people." She replied thinking to herself what stocks she had.

"When our Hibiki's involved you should probably plan for at least six."

"Really, six?!" Alter Miku exclaimed upon hearing this new bit of information.

"That's the normal reaction alright," Miku giggled. "That girl is a bottomless pit so it's always safe to prepare more."

"It seems I'll have to buy more then. Shall we head to the shops before heading back?" Alter Miku said asking her other-self.

"Yeah, we probably should."

Watching the two's exchange Genjiro couldn't help but see it as two wives chatting away about house life. He was curious how deep their relationship was but from what he'd seen he could tell they were definitely close. After all, it didn't take Miku long to jump the hurdle that was Hibiki and make her warm up to her. It was almost instantaneous. It only took a week for her to convince Hibiki to come to the base and try and cooperate with them. Since Miku came to the base quite often after the other Miku returned to her world Genjiro gave her a special badge, this allowed her to move around the base easier and avoiding the trouble of having Miku be stopped at every turn. He knew Hibiki had developed a quick temper and didn't want to set it off with people stopping Miku every time she entered the base.

"Well, it seems your plans are settled then." Genjiro said seeing the two had agreed on their plan of action.

"Genjiro-san once again thank you for agreeing to have us." Miku said bowing slightly again.

"It's alright, I'm happy to have you back after all you've done for us."

Smiling at the man Miku nodded her head.

"Well, we'll be on our way." Alter Miku said upon seeing the conversation had ended.

"Take care you two. There's been some Noise activity recently but I'm sure we won't need to call upon Hibiki to handle it." He said informing them to let them know there was little chance their meeting will be interrupted.

Nodding their heads the two girls walked out the automatic door of the bridge to go stock up their supplies for dinner.

Watching the two leave Genjiro couldn't help but frown as they left the door. Nothing ever goes according to plan after all, so he just hoped the worst wouldn't happen, recalling the events of the previous night.

\---------------------------------------------------------

*The previous night*

"Tsubasa don't be too reckless, they may just be Noise but don't underestimate them, you know full well what they're capable of." Genjiro said over the radio.

Holding onto the helicopter door she slid it open. "I'm well aware of their danger, I'll keep my wits about me."

Just their luck, Noise appearing out in the countryside far from the base. However, it was obviously something they couldn't ignore, if left alone the Noise would eventually make it to the city. To prevent that a quick countermeasure was necessary before they spread out. They couldn't rely on Hibiki with her still being an uncertainty in battle. Tsubasa was also informed that they were having special guests tomorrow so she didn't want to burden her with more work.

"We're nearing the drop point." One of the helicopter pilots said informing Tsubasa to get ready.

Looking down out of the helicopter all Tsubasa could see was endless waves of trees and mountains. At first glimpse, you'd think nothing was wrong and it was just a silent forest, but Tsubasa knew what was down there.

As the helicopter moved deeper and deeper into the forest Tsubasa noticed a baren patch in the woods, no trees or logs just a grassy circle that hid nothing. That's where Tsubasa saw her opponents for tonight. Masking their normal cartoony colors, Noise of all shapes and sizes were gathered in the grassy patch as if patiently waiting for Tsubasa's arrival.

"I'm going in!" Tsubasa shouted to the pilots.

Launching herself out Tsubasa leaped out of the helicopter falling at high speeds. Approaching her target she placed her hand towards her chest and pulled out her pendent.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron."

Announcing her activation phrase Tsubasa lit up with a bright blue aura enveloping her. Going down her entire body a blue skin-tight suit materialized on her, pieces of metal gear attached itself, only being placed on key parts of her body to keep mobility high. Finally, a metal rod launched itself out of her leg compartment for Tsubasa to catch in her hand, shifting around it formed itself into a fully lengthened sword with the same blue pattern that donned her gear.

Finishing her transformation Tsubasa slammed to the ground at high speeds causing a ripple in the surrounding area and catching the attention of the Noise. They were like some types of animals, they either reacted to noise or if they had a master in which to relay orders. Beginning her song Tsubasa raised her sword, pointing it forwards in a stance ready to cut down any foe who came to cross her.

Her first unlucky victim stepped up, an orange Noise with a green center charged at Tsubasa like a mindless drone.

More than willing to end its existence Tsubasa charged at the Noise. Just as the two were to collide Tsubasa lowered her body dodging to the left, going under its side to avoid its attack. Taking the opportunity she pulled her sword to her side and slashed through the midsection of the Noise causing it to split in half, disintegrating into dust.

Seeing their comrade get destroyed seemed to be the trigger for the rest of the Noise, as they all charged at her simultaneously.

Taking the initiative Tsubasa put her sword away into her leg compartment and flipped forward onto her arms. Holding herself up with nothing but her arms Tsubasa's leg gear unbuckled itself, revealing two large curved blades similar in length to the previous one she held. Using the weight of the blades Tsubasa spun herself towards the Noise causing a rotor affect with her swords.

One after another the Noise disintegrated upon touching the blades, waves of Noise mindlessly followed their comrades in death not thinking about strategy at all. It was almost laughable that these ancient relics gave them so much trouble in the past considering their lack of intelligence.

But just as she thought that an aerial Noise dive-bombed down towards her, forcing her to get up off her arms and back into her normal form.

Redeploying her sword she forced its size to grow, forming a large blade that was almost as big as she was. Placing the blade in front of her she used it as a shield to block the incoming attack. Like every other Noise, the aerial one was no different, upon impact it disintegrated leaving nothing left. They were almost like working bees. After one attack they were done for in their attempt to protect the hive. Except these things were not protecting anything, they only knew how to destroy.

Thinking that Tsubasa could only remember bad memories, or you could say nightmares. The image of Kanade dissolving before her very eyes, unable to do anything to stop it. Every time she fought Noise that's all she could think of with each swing of her sword. The fact that the Noise also disintegrated similarly to their victims did not help her forget.

Clenching the grip on the hilt Tsubasa had enough. She threw her sword into the air gaining great distance with her enhanced strength given to her by the gear she donned. Once reaching a far enough height the blade expanded over and over again, not stopping for a minute, it kept growing bigger and bigger until it had become a giant wall of steel as big as a building. Following suit Tsubasa jumped up to join the sword, using her thrusters to propel herself.

Reaching the hilt of the sword Tsubasa pressed her weight onto it forcing it downwards. The blade fell from the sky at high speeds, faster than any Noise could keep up with.

Finally, it slammed into the ground, burrowing itself fairly deep so it could still stand up.

Except, the attack completely missed the group of Noise entirely. They almost seemed confused for a second as to why they hadn't been attacked. However they didn't have emotions so this was just a delayed response, and in normal Noise fashion, they charged at the blade stuck in the ground.

Just as expected. Going exactly according to Tsubasa's plan she flipped backward using the sword as a launchpad. The momentum of her jump caused the giant blade to fall. Of course, it was falling in the direction of the incoming attack.

The giant wall of steel descended onto the group, a large looming shadow began to fall over the entire grassy section leaving no room for retreat.

As inevitable as their deaths were the second they faced a Symphogear user the sword finally fell, slamming over all the Noise in the area in one fell swoop. The sheer size of the blade even caused the aerial Noise to be swatted out of the sky like flies.

Landing to the ground safely Tsubasa looked over at her handiwork. Scanning the area she could confirm there weren't any stragglers that managed to escape.

Seeing the battle had ended she deactivated her gear, causing a blue burst effect leaving her back in her normal civilian clothing.

Just when the noise of the battle had ended she heard a voice coming from her radio.

"Tsubasa come in."

Placing her hand on her ear she activated the earpiece. "Commander the battle is over."

"That's good to hear, did you see anything unnatural?"

"Unnatural?" Tsubasa repeated looking around the area. "No, I don't see anything arou..." It was just then she paused.

Staring into the darkness of the forest she could make out something watching her, observing her.

Two glowing crimson eyes were staring at her from the shadow of the forest. She couldn't make out the figure from the darkness but she knew it wasn't friendly. Tsubasa immediately reached for her pendant in the split second she realized, pulling it out.

But the figure just vanished.

The glowing red was gone leaving nothing but the blackness of the forest at night. Narrowing her eyes Tsubasa walked slowly over, occasionally looking to her sides.

That was until the voice she was just talking to got louder. "Tsubasa!" Genjiro shouted over the radio.

Realizing she'd gotten too distracted she picked up the radio again. "I'm very sorry about that, a suspicious figure just appeared at the aftermath of the battle." Tsubasa said informing the commander of her sudden silence.

"Are you injured?"

"No, the figure left immediately."

"Then there's no use in staying there. I've got a helicopter on the way there to pick you up, stand by and wait for it there."

"Roger." Tsubasa replied confirming her orders.

\------------------------------------------------------------

*Present Day*

Genjiro saw the girls leave hoping last night's "visitor" would cause them any trouble. He couldn't feel safe knowing someone or something out there might have a connection with the Noise attacks from last night. But it was impossible to control the Noise as far as he was aware if there was some sort of method he'd probably be head of researching it, as it was with most Noise and relic related business.

If someone did have a way to control Noise then it would spell disaster. He didn't want to ruin Hibiki and Miku's meeting with their otherworld friends as well just when they finally get to meet. He would by any means keep this under control, needless worrying isn't what they need right now, especially with Hibiki still being in a precarious state.

Tsubasa happily volunteered to take on the Noise by herself, supposedly to not burden Hibiki, but he could tell he wasn't getting the full reason. Tsubasa's eagerness to destroy Noise worried him but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. All he could do for now was let Tsubasa fight and see if that gives her some peace of mind. It was only the girls who could fight Noise after all. One hit and Genjiro, like any other human, would disintegrate into pieces no matter how tough he is. He was well aware of this which pained him even more to force it upon these girls instead of him himself going out to fight.

"Lifes never that easy I guess." He said, letting out a part of his thoughts.

"What was that commander?" Aoi asked, hearing him say something.

"No, its nothing, continue to monitor the surrounding area and keep a strict eye out for any Noise related signatures."

"Roger." Both Aoi and Fujitaka responded.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to their room Alter Hibiki walked in with Hibiki following behind her.

"Wow, it really is similar." Hibiki said upon entering the room.

Being that they are in a parallel world it would make sense that most things would stay the same, but the room looked like a mirrored version of the one in her world.

It was true that the rooms were very similar, however, there were slight differences. Many of the items Hibiki had in her room were not present, but that most likely just came down to the differences in their personalities. Looking around Hibiki noticed a few other differences between the rooms. One was that the picture of her and Miku that was displayed on their drawer wasn't there. Hibiki did hear that their circumstances were different but there were quite a few things she could figure out just from looking at this room and comparing it to her own. The biggest lifestyle difference Hibiki noticed was upon seeing the bunk bed. The pile of boxes she was expecting to see in the lower bunk wasn't there. This meant that, unlike herself, she didn't sleep with Miku, which she couldn't imagine as it seemed completely natural to sleep with her.

"Quit staring at everything." Alter Hibiki spoke up after seeing Hibiki's eyes darting around the room.

"Ahh, sorry, I just got curious." Hibiki apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

The two sat down on opposite ends of the table on the lower level of the room. After they sat down there was silence, the two didn't say anything for about a few minutes. Hibiki, normally being the talkative one, thought up many ways to start a conversation. Afterall she was finally able to meet with her alter self but the vibe she gave off was the same she'd seen much time. "Don't talk to me." that's exactly what she looked like she'd been saying the entire time. Trying to find a way to break the ice Hibiki thought over and over until she remembered something that was previously said.

"Hey," Hibiki said getting her alter's attention. "Since we have the same blood and face doesn't that mean we're sisters?!" She shouted upon the realization. "Can you call me Onee-chan?" Hibiki asked pointing to herself.

The moment Hibiki asked that request her alter self's face cringed, giving a disgusted look as if the very thought of Hibiki being her older sister disturbed her to no end. "There's no way I'd be sisters with you."

"I think it would be great. We could go on dates, go shopping together, wear each other's clothes." Hibiki stopped after saying that last suggestion. "AH!," Hibiki let out upon remembering something she said to Miku. "We could have each other wear clothes we like and we wouldn't need a mirror."

"What kind of idiotic idea is that?" The girl retorted, finding her train of thought very childish.

"Eeeeeh, Miku thought that idea was a good idea."

That fact seems to cause the hooded girl's composure to strain a little. She didn't want to acknowledge this idiot's idea knowing full well she'd do it at some point and force her to wear clothing that Hibiki wanted. But at the same time if Miku said it was a good idea she thought it might not be so bad, especially if it allowed her to go shopping with Miku. She just knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to Miku if she asked her to do it, that's the kind of hold she had over her after she was saved from the darkness she once found herself in.

"Well that's only if you're willing to, I'm not going to force you."

Surprised by Hibiki's sudden consideration she found herself kind of interested to see what kind things would happen if they did act like sisters.

"You," She paused thinking what to say, she wasn't used to interacting with people, nevertheless family since she hadn't seen her in years. "What are you trying to achieve?" She asked, suspicious of her true motives.

"Achieve? I haven't got any utter motives," Hibiki said waving her arms side to side. "I just want to be close to you. You are technically my sister after all." Hibiki said, giving her a big smile that held no contempt or malice.

Once again she was confused and flustered. There hadn't been many people who had not held anger or hatred towards her, she could count the people who were nice to her on one hand. She knew full well how easily people could judge you for something you didn't do just because it was convenient, it just happens to be her that was the center of blame for that incident.

But this girl in front of her held no anger, no malice, she just genuinely wanted to be close. The kindness being projected her way wasn't something she could handle, so all the girl could do was turn her head to the side to hide her blushed cheeks.

However, it wasn't until Hibiki's next suggestion that her mood changed.

"I'd even fight with you if necessary." Hibiki said raising a fist with an excited look on her face.

"I don't need anyone to fight with...." She paused, thinking back to Tsubasa. "I can handle that stuff on my own." She continued, lowering her voice as if she sounded uncertain.

"It's better with more help. There's always a limit to what one person can achieve, but by holding hands with others it's a lot easier." Hibiki explained still with that big smile on her face.

The difference in outlook was too big for her to visualize. This Hibiki from another world seemed far more optimistic than herself. As usual, she remembered all those that slugged her, looked down on her and called her a murderer. Of course, she couldn't accept the treatment she received so why was she. She couldn't understand how this girl in front of her had such a positive outlook when she would have gone through the same things as her. It frustrated her to go back through these memories she thought she'd overcame with Miku.

Then it came to her, the reason she was able to stay optimistic despite the same circumstances, so she asked.

"How long have you been with your world's Miku?"

"Huh, ahhh how long has it been?" Hibiki said rubbing her head. "10 years or so." She answered trying to think of the exact number.

That was all she needed to know. They may have just met today but they were the same person so she could get a good idea at how this little bit of information could change everything. The reason this girl stayed so optimistic was that she had Miku by her side the entire time. She couldn't help getting angrier knowing this girl had support while she was left to fend for herself. The relic she was given by the former idol, Kanade Amou, made her believe the only thing she was good for was fighting. But getting told over and over again that "It's better to fight together." and "There's a limit to what one person can achieve." infuriated her as it was essentially them saying "You're useless, you can't even handle it yourself".

Her anger was now visibly showing on her face through a scowl and even Hibiki could tell something was wrong. Worried over what was troubling her Hibiki reached her hand over the table placing it on her.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a gentle tone.

Unknowing to Hibiki, this kind act was the last line for her causing her to jump up from her seat. Standing there for a moment trying to control her anger that she previously thought had calmed, the hooded girl stared at Hibiki with a scowl.

However, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Looking out of the glass in the room she squinted at a figure moving. It was a man running across the road in a panicked state. Confused she looked around where he was running from. Until she saw it.

Completely turning 180 Alter Hibiki rushed out of the room at full speed. Confused by the sudden act Hibiki jumped up off her seat.

"Wait!" Hibiki shouted trying to get her to stop. Sprinting after her she forgot to close the door, but that was less important than the sudden change in attitude she saw. She didn't know what was going on but she knew something was wrong, she only hoped nothing bad would happen.

\-----------------------------------

"That seems like everything." Miku said looking into the bags she was carrying.

"This is enough to feed Hibiki for a week." Alter Miku commented upon seeing the sheer amount of ingredients they had bought.

"Your Hibiki that is."

The two began walking home with their bags in hand until one of their phones started ringing. Pulling the phone out of her pocket Alter Miku gulped at the name, Kazanari Genjiro. If he was calling just after seeing them it must be something urgent. Hesitantly she pressed the button on her device and lifted it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Miku-kun, I'm sorry to say this right after leaving but could you come to the bridge asap. We have an emergency." Genjiro explained with a serious tone.

"What's the emergency?!" She asked worryingly, putting both hands on the phone to her ear knowing what he might say.

"Noise have appeared in the city."

That bit of news burnt a hole in her stomach, she knew what this meant. "Does that mean Hibiki is going to fight?!"

"It seems both of them are already heading in that direction."

"What?!!"

Dropping the bags she had in her hand Alter Miku immediately started running off towards the student dorms. Following suit Miku gently put her bags next to the wall as not to break any of the ingredients and ran after her.

Miku found it confusing that she was panicking to this degree. She has worried over Hibiki's safety in the past many times and is always willing to help her and make sure she's safe, but this Miku's reaction seems almost paranoia level of worried. Not having the time to ask the important questions the two just ran with all their might to reach their destination.

While at the same time on the other end of the city, two girls were fighting the past they once faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really enjoying making this fanfiction and want it to be the best it can be. 
> 
> As usual if theres anything you see wrong or believe could be improved please do tell.


	3. A New Enemy

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Alter Hibiki screamed as she smashed her fist into the back of one of the Noise.

They were a good way into the city now. It would be bad if the Noise decided to spread out and attack randomly so focusing their attention seemed like the best strategy, or that's what it looked like. 

Getting onto the scene Hibiki analyzed her surroundings and could see her Alter fighting waves of Noise. However, her attacks seemed unorganized, untrained even. She was just attacking the first Noise that came close to her, punching over and over until she hit. She could tell since Hibiki was trained specifically for hand to hand combat that her Alter wasn't in an ideal mental state. It might have been the anger she saw before but she was clearly frustrated at something.

"Hey let me help!" Hibiki shouted trying to coordinate with her. Pulling back her arm Hibiki's gauntlet changed shape into a bigger version of itself with a half-circle over her fist. Closing the gap between her and her Alter from across the street in a second using the thrusters on the back of her gauntlet she slammed through the Noise that was about to attack her twin. But it didn't just stop with her killing one. She kept going, slamming through waves of Noise just with her momentum alone causing them all to evaporate upon touch.

Watching this caused Alter Hibiki to be shocked and amazed at the same moment. Seeing Hibiki wipe out an entire squad of them in just one attack is was something she herself had never achieved. Her amazement however quickly vanished when she realized what this means.

"So I really am useless by myself after all." She said to herself in a low voice.

Clenching her teeth she ran at the Noise still remaining, putting her full power into her legs. One after another she smashed her fist into each of them. 

Hibiki couldn't see it as anything but reckless, she was just charging in with no plan just punching her way through. Then she paused. She remembered something she said a while back, "The only problems you can solve with your fists are the easy ones." It was something she knew painfully well and she was sure enough not going to let her twin continue like this.

While destroying the Noise the two didn't notice the same man who was previously running, hiding in one of the store windows in the plaza they were fighting in.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed terrified at the situation.

Sadly it seemed that made his presence known and some of the Noise not engaged with Hibiki and her Alter turned to face him. Charging towards him all the man could do was scream out as his fate was sealed the moment they spotted him.

"HAAAAAAAYYAAAAAAA!!!!" 

Hibiki shouted as she roundhouse kicked the Noise charging towards him. It temporarily flew back from the force, flying in the direction of the rest of its comrades. Of course, it disintegrated like the others but it did the job of gaining their attention. As long as her Alter was recking havoc at random she couldn't rely on her to keep all the enemies' attention. So the next best course of action would be to stand in front of the defenseless man and make sure all the Noise charge straight at her. This way at least they'll all come from one direction.

Preparing for the assault Hibiki turned her legs into her normal fighting posture, lifting the palms of her hands.

On the other end of the plaza, Alter Hibiki continued to smash Noise one after another not caring how she looked. As long as they were eliminated quickly the rest didn't matter. Hearing a scream she looked over to in the direction it came from only to be stunned at what she was seeing.

She saw a man cowering at the door of a shop with Hibiki in front of him, defending him from the Noise. "There was a person here?" She said clicking her tongue.

Immediately ignoring the Noise she had been fighting she turned towards the other combatant. Copying Hibiki's previous move she launched herself over with the springs on her legs with her fist forward. "Move it!" She shouted as she slammed through multiple Noise in her way.

Hibiki only had a few seconds to react seeing her twin charge at her through the waves of Noise. "Wait what are you.." Hibiki asked before being cut off by her Alter's charge. She immediately noticed that the shout wasn't meant for the Noise.

Turning around Hibiki picked up the man cowering in fear.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked as he was lifted onto the short girl's shoulder.

"Hold on!" Hibiki shouted as she jumped. Leaping straight upwards Hibiki held a tight grip onto the man making sure he wouldn't fall off.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" The man screamed being unable to comprehend what was going on. Looking down all he could see was the Noise getting smaller and smaller. It was then he could see the orange figure smashing through the Noise heading straight for where they once were.

The figure smashed into the building they were standing in front of causing the entire glass window to shatter into pieces and the entire building shook under the impact.

The man was shocked by the force that the girl's charge caused to the building. It was then that gravity finally did its job with Hibiki and the man starting to fall towards the ground. Unable to hold his scream in the man clenched onto the girl for dear life.

"Don't worry everything will be fine!!" Hibiki shouted. Moving them slightly forwards Hibiki angled herself in a diagonal position towards one of the other buildings. Using all the power she had Hibiki activated the thrusters on her waist to propel them across to the other building. Placing her feet in front of her Hibiki skidded across the roof not stopping for a second.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!!" Hibiki repeated constantly realizing she wasn't slowing down from the momentum of falling from such a height. Turning the springs attached to her leg she forced them to slam into the floor of the roof causing bits of rubble to fly everywhere. However, it seemed to have done the trick as they quickly decelerated causing them to come to a complete stop.

"Whoa, that was close." Hibiki said looking at the edge of the roof one-meter in front of her.

"I'm going to die." The man said dejectedly. 

"Oh sorry about that." Apologising Hibiki lifted the man off her shoulder letting him stand on his own. "Please evacuate immediately its still dangerous here."

"O...ok." The man replied unsteadily. Falling from that height would probably cause anyone to lose their balance. 

Seeing the man run down the back stairs of the roof Hibiki turned her attention to the previously shattered building. There wasn't many Noise left with what her Alter's charge destroyed. She could see the shop she smashed into was still standing. It seems she only destroyed the front and interior parts of it leaving the structure still intact.

"Ehhhh we can still fix that." Hibiki said thinking about how the owners will feel seeing their shop interior completely destroyed.

It was then she could see some movement from within the shop. The orange-haired twin stepping out of the shattered building with an annoyed look on her face. Stepping over the shattered pieces of glass she walked out of the building revealing herself to the enemy once again.

"So it's only this lot left?" She said upon inspecting her surroundings. "Let's end this already then."

Raising her fists once again she got ready to charge the Noise. 

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Something exploded into the middle of the plaza. The entire plaza floor shook like an earthquake causing many of the stone tiles to flip up out of place. Two of the lamposts that were around the edge fell to the ground causing loud crashing noises of metal on tile.

Both Hibiki's were speechless with the gust of wind causing them to slightly lose their balance. The explosion caused a huge amount of smoke to form so they couldn't see what had happened. Unable to ascertain the situation Hibiki stayed still on the roof not moving until at the very least the smoke had cleared.

There wasn't much wind today so the smoke took longer than usual to clear. Squinting her eyes Hibiki could start to make out a figure at the center of the plaza. She could see the figure was human but anything more was difficult to make out. 

With the smoke finally clearing she could get a view of the plaza center and of the figure that caused the explosion.

Long white hair, slim body, silver outfit and pale white skin. The features of the person weren't so often seen, it almost seemed ghostly to say the least. However, she noticed the figure had one very recognizable feature. A single ponytail on the left side of their head that spanned down to their waist. It was a feature Hibiki could never forget.

"Tsubasa!?!" 

Hearing Hibiki's shout Alter Hibiki looked up to the rooftop before turning her gaze back to the figure in the center. "Tsubasa?" She repeated with an unconvinced tone. 

"Tsubasa-san it's you right?!" Hibiki shouted again from atop the roof.

However, she got no reply. The figure just stood there silently looking up at Hibiki. It was then she saw a feature that definitely didn't resemble the idol. Red crimson eyes that glowed with a brighter colored red for her pupils. Hibiki shivered upon seeing the obviously hostile stare pointed in her direction. From the movies and games she'd seen Hibiki knew that anything with red eyes was generally something to be wary of. 

"Tsubas.." Hibiki spoke up before getting interrupted.

The figure pulled out a large blade from its leg compartment catching it in their hand. The blade had a red line going straight down the center of it with the same red and silver pattern that covered her body.

"That's a Symphogear right?" Hibiki asked herself seeing the weapon she pulled out.

The white-haired girl flipped the sword she was holding backwards and raised it above her shoulder into a javelin position. Hibiki's eyes widened realizing what it was about to do. 

Pulling her arm back the girl threw the blade at Hibiki still on the building. The sword grew rapidly as it approached her forming a huge blade that could easily flatten a building. 

Quickly responding Hibiki jumped upwards to dodge as it flew underneath her continuing its course. It traveled a fairly far distance before impaling one of the taller buildings beyond the plaza. But she wasn't going to stop just there. The figure pulled out two more identical swords and threw them at the currently airborne Hibiki.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hibiki shouted seeing the blades coming for her. 

Being airborne made it much harder to maneuver which must have been what she was aiming for, to catch Hibiki off guard. With her quick thinking, Hibiki pulled back her gauntlet and slammed it into the air beneath her causing her to temporarily stop her descent. Using that second she was able to avoid collision with the first sword. Taking the chance she jumped up using the first sword as a launchpad allowing her to go higher than the blades were directed. 

Just like the previous sword, they both flew off into the distance crashing into buildings with their insane size.

Making her descent Hibiki landed atop another building rooftop. She had almost made a full circle with how many times she'd had to switch buildings because of the shape of the plaza which left for little opportunities to strike with her opponent staying in the center not budging one bit.

However, someone was about to change that. Alter Hibiki charged at the Tsubasa using her thrusters. Pulling her pile bunker back she slammed her fist into their side causing the Tsubasa to slide across the plaza into one of the building's walls.

"What are you doing?!" Hibiki shouted from one of the rooftops.

"Can't you see, dealing with the enemy." Alter Hibiki responded in a cold voice.

"That's Tsubasa she's not the enemy!"

"Tell that to her. She's probably finally sick of me and has come to fight." She said remembering the times Tsubasa had tried cooperating with her. "So you're finally showing your true colors." 

"What?!" Hibiki exclaimed, confused about what was going on. 

Finally jumping down from the building she rejoined her Alter running to her side. "She must have a reason for doing this, don't jump to conclusions." Hibiki explained trying to get Alter Hibiki to work with her.

"She's the one who attacked first!" She shouted, visibly frustrated at the over Hibiki's unwillingness to fight.

Sounds were coming from the wall that Alter Hibiki slammed the figure into. "Situation changed. Enemy update. Two. Now beginning countermeasures." The figure said in a robotic tone raising itself from the rubble.

"Now beginning countermeasures?" Hibiki repeated with a nervous expression. "That doesn't sound good."

"Get ready, she's coming!" Alter Hibiki said getting into a battle stance.

"Can't we just talk this out?!" Hibiki exclaimed trying to make the two stop.

"Does this girl look like she wants to talk it out?" Alter Hibiki said pointing out what she was seeing.

Hibiki turned towards the white-haired girl and saw her crimson eyes glow bright, flashing two times. 

She launched towards the sisters at rapid speed with the boosters at her feet which seemed much more powerful than that of Hibiki's, quickly closing the distance. It was almost too quick for the eye to see but lucky thanks to Gungnir Hibiki was just able to just barely track it. In the split instance that the charge commenced Hibiki jumped in front of her Alter placing herself between her and the strike. Putting her hands in front of her she prepared for the blade to come down ready to cut.

"Wha..!?" Alter Hibiki exclaimed trying to get out a word in that split instance.

Tsubasa's image appeared right before them as if she teleported. With the blade coming down Hibiki put both hands together like a prayer.

SLAP!

"Hmm?" 

Surprised at what had just happened the girl tilted her head slightly to the side, still stood there sword in hand. Alter Hibiki had a similar reaction but more of an amazed and shocked expression.

Hibiki had caught the sword with her bare hands just before it reached her face. It was a shock to see she caught it but at the pace the blade was moving it would've been near impossible to see, never mind catch it.

Seeing the blade was stopped the girl halted as if analyzing the situation to come up with a new course of action. Before she could think of anything though Hibiki pulled the sword to her side and leaned in towards her.

"Why are you attacking us Tsubasa-san ?!" Hibiki asked, desperate for answers.

Tsubasa just stared back at her still with a blank expression. It was almost like she couldn't speak at all.

"Inquiry into actions requested. Subject name: Hibiki Tachibana." She said in an emotionless voice. "User does not have the required rank to obtain information. Continuing with retrieval."

"Retrieval?" Hibiki repeated before having the sword she had in her hand pulled away from her. "Whaaahhh!!!" She yelled as she was dragged along with the sword she held onto. Tsubasa was boosting back to drag Hibiki like an accessory. Knowing it would be bad to hold on any longer Hibiki let go of the blade and flipped backwards to gain some distance.

In her move to disengage with Hibiki the Tsubasa crashed her back into one of the brick walls of a building. 

Landing on her feet Hibiki looked confusingly at what happened. "It's like she's not used to using a Symphogear. Is it related to that white hair and red eyes?" Hibiki questioned to herself, confused at the lack of control they had.

Simply brushing it off, bricks fell to the ground with the Tsubasa stepping back up, clearing herself from the debris she created. Swiftly acting she pulled out another sword from her seemingly infinity storage contained in her leg compartment. In a similar move to a ninja she threw the sword like it weighed nothing, forcing its size to grow rapidly it headed in a direct course for Hibiki. 

Stomping her legs into the ground Hibiki placed one hand in front of her and one hand to her side in the form Genjuro taught her. Just as the sword was about to reach her she turned her upper body to slam the sword upwards using her right hand, changing the course the blade was taking. 

It still has the momentum of the throw so the blade continued to travel, causing it to fly over Hibiki in an arch and nosedive into the roof of a shop.

"Oh no!" Hibiki let out upon seeing the damage. Turning back to Tsubasa she got back into her fighting form.

If she kept this up it would simply be a matter of time before the entire plaza gets flattened with swords. If that happened then the lives of the people working and living here would be ruined for a least a long while. Even if it was actually Tsubasa she was fighting she couldn't let any more damage be done to the city. Having this thought she needed to act swiftly and running around was never her style anyway.

There was only one way of fighting she knew.

"FORWARD!!!" Hibiki shouted, launching herself forward in a direct path of the Tsubasa. 

"Hmm?" She let out seeing Hibiki's change in tactics for a frontal charge. Quickly thinking of a counter she raised her sword and caused its size to grow. Reaching a similar size to herself she placed it downwards in front of her as a tactical shield to brace for impact. Hibiki slammed into the sword causing the two to scrape across the plaza. But Hibiki wasn't letting up, keeping the boosters on her hip at max to penetrate her defense.

Neither of them letting up they both smashed into a shop causing it to rumble with the impact. 

Taking a few steps back Hibiki observed her target watching to see her next move. Luckily this was the shop previously wrecked by her Alter so it'll lessen the overall damage if she immobilizes her target using the already shaken structure.

Ripping the blade out of the ground Tsubasa raised her sword again not phased in the slightest by Hibiki's attack. Pulling it back she prepared for a large swing. In a similar style to Hibiki Tsubasa charged at her with a full swing of the blade causing a streamline effect in its wake. 

Raising her arms to her sides Hibiki braced for the attack. Only for the blade to move to the opposite side of the initial swing and she could see Tsubasa lowering her body to go underneath Hibiki's guard.

"Wha..!" Hibiki let out before the sword impacted her side causing her to fly out of the building back into the plaza. The sheer impact of the sword caused Hibiki to lose balance and topple over unable to break her fall. Rolling over the ground multiple times Hibiki finally stopped, lying on the ground.

Alter Hibiki who had been waiting for them to come out of the building watched as Hibiki got launched out falling to the ground. 

She took one step towards Hibiki before she heard a voice come from the direction Hibiki was launched from.

"Guard attack achieved. A successful strike on target. Confirmed critical damage to fighting capacity." The silver idol said upon exiting the shattered building.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Alter Hibiki shouted, hearing its emotionless report. She could see Hibiki let her guard down but that doesn't explain why she isn't getting back up immediately. 

"What did you do?!" She continued, trying to find an answer.

Tsubasa finally turned her gaze towards Alter Hibiki staring at her with her crimson eyes before opening her mouth.

\------------------------------------------------------

Alarms were going off from multiple monitors within the room. 

"Give me a status report!" Genjuro shouted to get hold of the situation.

"Both Hibiki's have engaged a new enemy." Aoi responded looking at the information being fed through her monitor.

"A new enemy?" Genjuro repeated. "Do we have any idea of their identity?"

"That is...." Aoi said before pausing trying to collect herself. "The enemy seems to be Tsubasa."

"TSUBASA?!?" He shouted unable to without his shock slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. "Is that information confirmed?"

"We've detected an Ame no Habakiri relic signal from the area and the only other signals are the two Gungnirs that both Hibiki-chans have." Aoi explained looking at the birdseye view layout of the city plaza.

"Do we have any visual footage or security cameras in the area?" 

"It seems that blast rendered most of them inactive. But one of them is relaying a weak signal so if I focus on fixing that one we should be able to see what's happening." Fujitaka informed Genjuro.

"Then see to that immediately. I won't believe Tsubasa has turned on us until I see it with my own eyes. Try to get a hold of her through her comms as well."

"Yes sir!" The two replied.

Another alarm sounded right after their reply.

"What is it?!" Genjuro asked.

"Hibiki is down!" Fujitaka replied.

"WHAT!!??" 

"Life signs are still stable but she's critically wounded." 

"Get in touch with the other Hibiki immediately. We need a status report ASAP!!" Genjuro shouted.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Just as the girl was about to speak a beeping noise came from Alter Hibiki's headset. Putting her hand over it she activated the radio. "What do you want?" She said in an irritated tone.

"Hibiki-kun what's the situation?"

"Your friend is attacking us. I guess she finally got sick of playing allies." Alter Hibiki retorted.

"Can you confirm its Tsubasa?" Genjuro asked over the radio.

"....." 

"Hibiki-kun?" Genjuro said questionably at her silence.

"She's the one who picked a fight so I'll respond as so. You stay out of this." Alter Hibiki announced one-sidedly.

"Wait.." Genjuro let out before he was cut off by Alter Hibiki turning off the radio piece in her headset.

"Now.....tell me what you did?!" She shouted still confused about what had happened.

"I attacked the target Tachibana Hibiki. But it would seem there is an error. I was not informed of Tachibana Hibiki having a twin sister." 

"I'm not her sister!" She refuted. 

"Insufficient data to determine whether you are a target for retrieval. Proceeding to continue with the original target." The silver idol responded turning her gaze back to the immobilized Hibiki still lying on the ground unconscious. Taking a slow walk towards her she stopped after a few steps when something got in her way. 

"I'm not done with you." Alter Hibiki said with an angered expression, her teeth clenched along with her fists.

"Do you mean to defend Tachibana Hibiki?" She asked.

"No. I just have unfinished business with you is all. So I'm gonna beat the hell out of you."

"Intensions confirmed. Hostile activity detected. Now classing target, Gungnir 2, as an enemy. Proceeding to eliminate." 

Saying that Tsubasa turned to her side and pulled back her sword ready to swing. In turn, Alter Hibiki raised her fist ready to continue the fight. 

Making the first move Alter Hibiki ran at her at full speed closely the distance fairly quickly. Pulling back her arm she swung her right fist at Tsubasa's side in the hopes of knocking her off balance while her blade was on her other side. However, in a swift motion, the Tsubasa pulled her sword up causing it to smash into Alter Hibiki's fist making her strike lose its momentum and go off course. Taking the opportunity Tsubasa did the exact same motion but on the other side forcing Alter Hibiki to raise her fists in defense. She kept up the attack striking at Alter Hibiki's arms over and over again not letting up for a second. Taking step after step back Alter Hibiki was forced to keep up her defense not getting a single opportunity to strike back.

Tsubasa was striking with absolute precision hitting Alter Hibiki's vital points that gradually caused her arms to weaken making it harder to keep them raised. 

"If that's what you're aiming for." Alter Hibiki said, taking the split-second Tsubasa pulled back her swing to lower her arms. Pulling both her arms back Alter Hibiki launched them straight into Tsubasa's stomach causing her to weez from the sudden attack. Sliding across the few remaining stone tiles Tsubasa stopped herself using her blade as an anchor. Reassessing the situation she unbuckled her leg compartments and activated the thrusters. Using the momentum she raised her sword directly above her for a frontal slash.

The speed she was moving at seemed unnatural even for Symphogear standards. It was clear she was enhanced in many ways compared to herself. That may have been the reason she was able to incapacitate Hibiki in just one blow. Even if it was in Hibiki's stomach a single blow shouldn't have taken her out. Alter Hibiki immediately knew what that meant.

I can't let a single strike hit me directly. I've got to guard as much as possible.

Thinking that in the split instance Tsubasa launched herself Alter Hibiki used her Symphogears features to her advantage. Quickly sliding her left leg to the side away from her she turned the spring attached to it and smashed it into the ground causing her to be launched to the side just managing to avoid Tsubasa's strike.

Because of the speed she was moving at Tsubasa couldn't simply stop immediately so she smashed her legs into the ground to slow her speed down causing many of the remaining stone tiles to flip out of place and crack from the impact. Alter Hibiki managed to control her momentum much easier allowing her to not cause any damage as she skidded across the ground.

Looking over to her opponent she noticed where she had landed. "Shit!" She cursed to herself looking at who was lying on the ground just a few meters away from where Tsubasa stopped. "GET UP YOU IDIOT!!" She shouted across the plaza to Hibiki lying on the ground.

"Hmm......" Hibiki moaned, opening her eyes slightly. Nudging herself she felt a sharp pain go through her chest. "What....whats going on?" She asked holding her chest tight to lessen the pain. Turning her head she could see a white-haired figure standing near her but couldn't quite grasp what was going on. As she was regaining her senses she began to hear a voice. "U...idi.....". Who? Why so loud? 

Placing a hand on the ground she attempted to lift herself up causing more pain to ride through her stomach. _Somethings got to be broken._ She thought to herself trying to endure the pain. 

"GET UP!" 

The voice was now clear as she lifted her head upwards in the direction of the sound. She saw Alter Hibiki shouting with what looked like an angered expression like a nuisance arrived. Hearing footsteps beside her she turned her gaze to the white-haired figure approaching her. 

"Target's life signs still active. Proceeding with the objective. Immobilizing target's movement systems." She announced pulling her sword above her aiming for Hibiki's legs.

"What?" Hibiki let out looking up at the blade raised in the sky above her. Widening her eyes she tried her hardest to move her body but it wouldn't budge. The damage she received wasn't something that could easily be overcome with willpower.

Seeing this Alter Hibiki bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. Putting all power into her legs she rushed towards the two crushing the floor beneath her with each step like an elephant stampede. Charging at Tsubasa she shouted trying to stop her attack. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

The sword fell. 

However only for a loud clanging sound to resonate with the entire area.

"......."

Not feeling any pain Hibiki confusingly looked upwards to what was delaying the attack she was expecting to come. Only to find that the sword that the girl had in her hand was completely gone. One moment it was there, the other it had vanished. Baffled by what happened she looked at the girl's face to see her gaze was somewhere else. Following her stare, Hibiki paused at what she was seeing.

"Tsubasa!?"

"Tachibana it seems you are in a bit of a tight situation." Tsubasa calmly said from atop one of the rooftops of a shop.

Looking between the two identical figures the gears in Hibiki's mind turned over and over again trying to process what was happening. Is this how others felt when they saw Hibiki and her Alter together for the first time. Seeing two Miku's wasn't as big of a shock as she had expected probably since she was just excited in the moment but the two in front of her now were the same figure but different features. One blue and the other white. 

The two Tsubasas looked at each other collecting their thoughts on the situation. Until the white one was the first one to speak up.

"Observation target No.2 entered the combat area. Outnumbered 3 to 1. The best course of action is to retreat."

Following its own words, the white figure turned away from Tsubasa and jumped at an abnormal height using the gear to propel herself away.

"Oh no you don't!" Alter Hibiki said turning to charge after her.

"Wait!" 

Freezing her movements midway Alter Hibiki turned back with an annoyed look.

"Let her go. It's too dangerous to pursue an enemy we do not know anything about. Tachibana also seems to be injured." Tsubasa calmly informed her as she jumped down from the building walking to Hibiki's side. "Are you ok?" She asked holding out her hand to help her up.

"Yeah thank you Tsubasa-san. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." Hibiki said thinking back to her near-fatal experience.

"It's ok. I'm sure Kanade would do the same." Tsubasa replied with a small smile.

Returning her smile Hibiki accepted the hand extended to her and stood up shakenly. Barely managing to stand Hibiki looked around to check her surroundings. Destroyed stores, fallen lamposts, cracked flooring. It was clear that this plaza wouldn't be used for shopping for a while. Realising that Hibiki's smile lowered. She knew this would make life for the shop owners more difficult. It couldn't have been stopped but it still hurt to know someone's daily life had been hit.

Another girl across the plaza seemed to notice Hibiki's expression giving herself some time to think about things. Alter Hibiki clicked her tongue realizing not only did she help with the damage of the city but didn't even defeat the enemy in the process. To make things worse if Tsubasa hadn't intervened she wouldn't have made it in time to stop Hibiki from being fatally wounded.

Lost in her in negative thoughts Alter Hibiki didn't notice someone turn up until they shouted.

"HIBIKI!!!" 

Alter Hibiki turned to the direction of the voice to see Alter Miku running at her at full speed. Jumping at her Alter Miku practically tackled her onto the ground with her hug. 

"Hibiki are you alright, you're not hurt anywhere, did you get into a fight??" Alter Miku said, asking a barrage of questions not giving Alter Hibiki a chance to actually answer any.

"Y..yeah I'm fine." Alter Hibiki responded with a blush from her getting hugged so suddenly.

Seeing the two hugging Miku smiled and walked over to Hibiki who was also observing from the side. "Are you ok Hibiki?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Hmmm...hmmm" 

Confused for a second Miku narrowed her eyes. "Hibiki?".

"I don't think I actually...am..." Hibiki said, her leg giving out and collapsing onto the ground.

"HIBIKI!!" Miku screamed seeing Hibiki collapse. Running to her side she turned her over to see Hibiki was sweating an awful lot. "What's wrong?! Hibiki!!" 

"Kohinata calm down. We need to get her to to the medical bay asap." Tsubasa said placing her hand over her headset. "Commander Tachibana is injured and needs immediate extraction."

"Got it a helicopter is on its way immediately. Hold your position there."

"Understood," Tsubasa responded taking her hand off her headset. 

Seeing the commotion Alter Hibiki stood up raising Alter Miku with her. Both of them sped over to Hibiki, Alter Hibiki looked at her with an angered expression. 

"A helicopter is on its way to pick us up. Let's wait for it to arrive." Tsubasa said informing the two girls who'd just came over.

Both of them nodded and looked up to the sky waiting for their ride out of here.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on a chair in the hallway Miku clenched her hands together on her lap. Alter Miku next to her looked at Miku with a concerned expression turning her gaze between Miku and Alter Hibiki who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the corridor.

A man in a white coat came out of the door to Hibiki's hospital room that they were waiting next to. "Her condition is safe. It wasn't life-threatening with the right treatment." He said.

"Thank goodness." Miku said letting out a sigh of relief.

"She seemed to have 2 broken bones and a fever. She'll have to be hospitalized for now." The man informed them before scratching his head.

"Is something wrong?" Miku asked worryingly.

"Oh, no nothing wrong it's just at the rate she's healing she won't be in the hospital for nearly as long as normal patients. I just thought it was quite extraordinary." 

"Is that so," Miku said, relieved to hearing the good news. "Thank you for your hard work." Miku replied with a big smile on her face and small tears in her eyes.

"You can see her now if you'd like."

Miku nodded, speed walking past the man into the room. Alter Hibiki and Miku followed after her.

"Hi Miku." Hibiki said waving at them as she came in.

"Don't hi Miku me. You had me really worried ok?" Miku said with a pout putting her arms to her hips.

"Sorry sorry. That girl had quite the power it seems I passed out." Hibiki replied with a small chuckle.

Alter Hibiki narrowed her eyes upon hearing that, knowing firsthand that the girl they fought yesterday wasn't normal. 

"How are you feeling now?" Alter Miku asked.

"I'm fine. I still have a slight fever so I'm not allowed to move about just yet but I'll be up and about in no time." Hibiki boasts raising an arm in determination.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Miku asked knowing Hibiki full well that she doesn't always tell the truth.

Seeing Miku's concerned expression Hibiki gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't keep worrying you forever after all."

The looked at each other fondly remembering all the times they've repeated this scene. 

Alter Miku's previous smile faded as she glanced over to Alter Hibiki from the corner of her eye. "I can't help but worry though." She whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Alter Hibiki asked.

"No!" Alter Miku exclaimed, jumping from the unexpected response. "No nothing wrong." She continued, calming herself down. 

Narrowing her eyes slightly at Alter Miku's weird behavior she stared at her for a few seconds longer. Miku watched their interaction with a worried expression remembering back to that small comment Alter Miku made before they ran off. There was also the way she acted when she got news of Alter Hibiki fighting to consider as well. 

Resolving herself to wait Miku spoke up. "Hibiki do you want something to drink?" 

"Yes, please. I was just getting thirsty, it's like you can read my mind." Hibiki commented with a light chuckle.

"I'll go get you one from the vending machine at the entrance." Miku said standing up from her seat and walking towards the door to the hospital room. 

Just as she got to the door it opened on its own revealing Genjuro on the other side. "Hibiki-kun how are you feeling?".

"Much better thanks to the medicine."

Stepping to the side to let Miku pass Genjuro walked into the room to stand next to the bed Hibiki was lying in. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry you had to endure this because of our lack of preparation." The man apologized.

"No, it's fine. The unexpected can always happen. I'm just glad no one else was hurt." Hibiki responded giving a glance to the other two in the room. Alter Hibiki saw this and turned her eyes to the side to avoid eye contact. 

_Ouch, I think that just hurt more than my injury._ Hibiki thought to herself.

"So what was that thing then?" Alter Hibiki asked turning back to Genjuro.

"We're currently unsure. It had enough power to take down Hibiki-kun in one hit so its unlike anything we've faced before." Genjuro said with a troubled look. "There's also the fact that it had another fragment of Ame no Habikiri."

"Hmm." Hibiki nodded in agreement. 

"Well that's for us to worry about," Genjuro said in a confident tone to lighten the mood. "You just focus on recovering your strength and let the adults worry about the rest." Putting his arms to his waist Genjuro gave Hibiki a grin.

"I guess I'll take you up on the offer then. The sooner I recover the sooner I can help out."

"That's the spirit," Genjuro replied with a laugh. Turning towards Alter Hibiki he wanted to confirm something. "Hibiki-kun tomorrow would you join us in the bridge for a debriefing on our new enemy?"

Not giving an immediate response she looked at the ground for a few seconds pondering her thoughts. 

"Fine."

"Glad to hear, I'll see you tomorrow then. Tsubasa will also be coming, so meet up with her and head to the bridge at 10:30 am."

"Got it." Alter Hibiki responded not looking at Genjuro in the eyes.

Alter Hibiki wasn't much of a talker and most of their conversations went this way with Genjuro just getting one-line responses. She would occasionally speak up more when Alter Miku was around which was nice to see considering it seemed like she was the only one she could relax around. 

Seeing he got his answer Genjuro nodded his head and stepped out of the hospital room. 

Walking down the corridor he saw Miku walking towards him. The two smiled at each other as they passed by and continued walking in their respective directions. Coming back to Hibiki's hospital room Miku opened the door to see Hibiki and Alter Miku chatting.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Get this Miku, apparently there's a Flower here as well." Hibiki said with a big smile on her face. 

It was easy to read Hibiki's thoughts just from looking at her expression. "Well, let's go when you're healed up."

"Yey!" Hibiki celebrated raising one hand upwards as she couldn't move much else without upsetting the stitches putting her ribs together.

"It's pretty amazing though that it won't take long for you to recover." Alter Miku said.

"Hibiki's always been quite the superhuman after all." 

Looking out the window Alter Miku saw the sun setting and the dawn red sky appearing. Taking a look at her watch she checked the time to find it was already 7 pm. "We should probably be going."

Miku nodded in agreement looking back to Hibiki. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye-bye." Hibiki waved them out with a gentle smile as Miku slowly closed the door to her room, leaving only silence to remain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I've made that'll have multiple chapters so please do leave feedback so improvements and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
